ultraethranorioumfandomcom-20200215-history
NetheЯRealm Studios
NetherRealm Studios (stylized as NetheЯRealm Studios) is an American video game developer based in Chicago, Illinois, founded in May 2010 to replace Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment's WB Games Chicago subsidiary. Led by video game industry veteran and Mortal Kombat co-creator Ed Boon, the studio is in charge of developing the Mortal Kombat and Injustice series of fighting games.1 Games Mortal Kombat Games * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat X * Mortal Kombat 11 * Mortal Kombat Reborn Deviant Fighters * Ballad of Death * Rite of Battle * Specter Stoppers * All-Out Mythos Civil War * Dreadphobia * Ghost Corps Original Games * Horror Brawl * Soldiers of the World: The War to End All Wars DC Games * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Batman: Arkham Origins (mobile) * Injustice 2 Others * WWE Immortals Studios and Subsidiaries NetherRealm Direct-to-Videos A direct-to-video film series owned by NetherRealm Studios durring direct-to-videos for Mortal Kombat with games in the past. Ilkan Comics A comic studio owned by NetherRealm Studios which is featuring between comic books and mangas. EarthRealm Games An deviant fighter company, video game publisher owned by NetherRealm Studios. The videogame company featuring the deviant fighters and use OCs. Feature the several original games by EarthRealm Games such as the: Freestyle Warriors, Light Forge, Mecha Realmers, Gravejustice, Youth Beyond and Spoils of Inferior. Edenia Interactive An secondly video game developer owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring action, adventure, survival horror, RPG, shooter, etc. Outworld Entertainment A American film owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring a films based on the each video games durring an animated films, so they active like Marvel Comics or DC Comics. ChaosRealm Productions A currently video game publisher owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring an MMO/MMORPG games. OrderRealm Development A television studio owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring television series for each video games. DreamRealm Novel A novel studio owned by NetherRealm Studios which is featuring novels. NightmareRealm TV A television channel owned by NetherRealm Studios, if even done for only website. Heaven Films A production film owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring live-action movies that is currently the reboot movie of the series based on the game franchise, Mortal Kombat. Rellim Ohcanep Publications A production films owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring the crossover films. CrystalRealm Industries A web project owned by NetherRealm Studios, take on the worldwide, features the animated, live action and anime to performing the movies and television series only. Featuring deviant fighters such as Attributes Unchained, Overwrath, Blood of Heretic, Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights and The Superpowered Trilogy, etc. Xaa-Soft A online game website owned by NetherRealm Studios to have created like Cartoon Network did. Featuring the online games that is being unlimited times for the future. Zaterra Softworks An engine production owned by NetherRealm Studios, planned to create some engines for entire games. Vaeternus Mobile A mobile device owned by NetherRealm Studios. Featuring some mobile games with movies on the phone. Arnyek Idle An third video game developer owned by NetherRealm Studios. Osh-Tekk Creatives An second video game publisher by NetherRealm Studios. Hinpar Soundtrack A features above to the musics owned by NetherRealm Studios whereas have created. One Realm Project A streaming service which is take on living games by legendary co-creator of Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon, trying to best made be right on games and movies. Taked on the entire franchises and available on the worldwide. Kosmology check to this media franchise, see here.Category:Companies